Ravenpaw's Journey
by BookWriter2014
Summary: What would happen if Ravenpaw and Barley had gone with Greystripe and Millie on their journey home? How would the clan react? How would they fit in after so many moons of being loners with no cares or responsiblities? Would they be drawn back to their old ways or will Ravenpaw finally become a warrior, the thing he could never be as Tigerclaw's old apprentice.
1. Almost home!

**Thunderclan**

Leader Firestar—ginger tom with green eyes

Deputy Brambleclaw—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Berrypaw

Medicine Cat: Leafpool—light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

Warriors

Dustpelt—dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Hazelpaw

Sandstorm—pale ginger she cat

Apprentice, Honeypaw

Cloudtail—long haired white tom

Apprentice, Cinderpaw

Brackenfur—golden brown tom

Thornclaw—golden brown tom

Apprentice, Poppypaw

Brightheart—white she cat with ginger patches

Ashfur—pale grey tom with dark blue eyes

Sorreltail—tortoishell and white she cat

Spiderleg—black tom with brown underbelly

Apprentice, Mousepaw

Brook—brown tabby she cat

Stormfur—dark grey tom with amber eyes

Whitewing—white she cat with green eyes

Birchfall—light brown tabby tom

Apprentices

Berrypaw—cream colored tom

Hazelpaw—grey and white she cat

Mousepaw—grey and white tom

Cinderpaw—grey tabby she cat

Honeypaw—light brown tabby she cat

Poppypaw—tortoishell she cat

Queens

Ferncloud—pale grey she cat(Foxkit and Icekit)Dustpelt

Daisy—cream furred she cat from horseplace

Squirrelflight—dark ginger she cat with green eyes(Hollykit, Lionkit and Jaykit)Brambleclaw

Elders

Longtail—pale tabby tom

Mousefur—dusky brown she cat

Travelling cats

Greystripe—grey tom with yellow eyes(formally of Thunderclan)

Millie—small silver she cat(formally a kittypet)

Ravenpaw—black tom with a white tail tip(Formally a loner)

Barley—black and white tom(formally a loner)e cat

Chapter One

"Over the mountains, and through the valley, there you will find what you are looking for" Purdy's mew still echoed in Ravenpaw's ears. He and Barley had felt the obvious absence of the clans, and when Greystripe and his new mate Mille had found them, stating they would find a way to reach Thunderclan, Ravenpaw had wanted to go with them. Barley had at first been reluctant, and he still was, but he was trying; at least now he was used to their new companions.

"Well at least we made it over the mountains in one piece" Greystripe commented ahead of them, out of the group he was the most eager to be home.

"Yeah thanks to the tribe of rushing Water" Ravenpaw agreed, they had almost lost their way in the mountains, but the tribe cats had found them and helped them through their home and towards the valley, where they were at currently.

"I hope those mountain cats were right" Barley muttered behind him.

"They said the clans passed through the mountains on their way to their new home, so they have to be" Ravenpaw stated.

"I'm just worried the clans moved again" Millie meowed, she and Barley were trotting beside each other.

"Firestar wouldn't let that happen" Greystripe meowed confidently. Ravenpaw was instantly swept back to another time, when he, Greystripe and Firestar had all trained together as apprentices. Back then Ravenpaw's mentor Tigerstar had been plotting to take over Thunderclan; only Ravenpaw and his two friends had known the truth. Because of Tigerstar, Ravenpaw had to leave the clan.

"Hey Ravenpaw! Look!" Barley raised a paw in the direction of a large building, right next to a barn. Ravenpaw's heart ached as he remembered his and Barley's old home, it had also been destroyed by twolegs.

"And look there's cats!" Greystripe and Ravenpaw took off. There were two cats, siting on what looked like hay bails. Barley and Millie raced after them. Finally they reached the cats.

"Woah, you guys nearly scared me out of my fur!" the grey and white tom hissed.

"Sorry" Millie apologized for them.

"Have you seen a large group of cats go by here" Greystripe demanded, his fur on end in excitement.

"You mean the clan cats?" the she cat asked.

"Yes!" they all shouted.

"Where are they, did they move again!" Greystripe asked.

"Are they ok?" Ravenpaw added.

"Yeah they're fine, they live right here by the lake" the tom said, he flicked his tail towards the shining expanse of water.

"Thanks, let's go!" Millie said, they were about to start racing toward the lake territories when the tom enterupted.

"Wait! You're going now!"

"Yeah, so" Barley asked.

"It's going to be dark soon, and it's a long way to the lake still, why don't you stay here for the night" the she cat suggested. Barley's eyes lit up.

"Sure" he said, "after all we could use some rest before we head to Thunderclan". Grestripe sighed, but nodded; he knew they needed rest.

"Thunderclan?" the tom said, "that's where Daisy's living now isn't Floss" he turned to his mate.

"Who's daisy" Millie asked.

"She's my other mate" the tom explained, "she left with our kits a while back to live with the clan cats on the other side of the lake"

"Oh" was all Ravenpaw said, sounded just like Firestar to let a cat stay.

"Anyway, I'm Smoky and this is Floss" the tom said.

"I'm Greystripe, and this is Ravenpaw, Millie and Barley" Greystripe introduced them.

"Great nice to meet you" Smoky said, he and Floss jumped down.

"Follow us" Floss called over her shoulder as they padded towards the barn.


	2. Thunderclan!

**Yes I know Brackenfur Is Hollyleaf's mentor, but I wanted to give her a different one in this fanfiction. Ps. Tell me if I miss a cat that was supposed to be in the series, I will be doing a few fanfictions from the end of this one to the end of the Last Hope. So if I do miss a cat please tell me.**

**Thunderclan**

Leader Firestar—ginger tom with green eyes

Deputy Brambleclaw—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Berrypaw

Medicine Cat: Leafpool—light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

Warriors

Dustpelt—dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Hazelpaw

Sandstorm—pale ginger she cat

Apprentice, Honeypaw

Cloudtail—long haired white tom

Apprentice, Cinderpaw

Brackenfur—golden brown tom

Apprentice, Barley

Thornclaw—golden brown tom

Apprentice, Poppypaw

Brightheart—white she cat with ginger patches

Apprentice, Ravenpaw

Ashfur—pale grey tom with dark blue eyes

Sorreltail—tortoishell and white she cat

Spiderleg—black tom with brown underbelly

Apprentice, Mousepaw

Brook—brown tabby she cat

Stormfur—dark grey tom with amber eyes

Whitewing—white she cat with green eyes

Birchfall—light brown tabby tom

Greystripe—grey tom with yellow eyes(formally of Thunderclan

Apprentice, Millie

Millie—small silver she cat(formally a kittypet)

Apprentices

Ravenpaw—black tom with a white tail tip(Formally a loner)

Barley—black and white tom(formally a loner)

Millie—small silver she cat(formally a kittypet)

Berrypaw—cream colored tom

Hazelpaw—grey and white she cat

Mousepaw—grey and white tom

Cinderpaw—grey tabby she cat

Honeypaw—light brown tabby she cat

Poppypaw—tortoishell she cat

Queens

Ferncloud—pale grey she cat(Foxkit and Icekit)Dustpelt

Daisy—cream furred she cat from horseplace

Squirrelflight—dark ginger she cat with green eyes(Hollykit, Lionkit and Jaykit)Brambleclaw

Elders

Longtail—pale tabby tom

Mousefur—dusky brown she cat

Chapter Two

"Are you ready?" Greystripe asked, they were standing on Windclan territory, at the border with Thunderclan; they hadn't been stopped by any patrols which made it a little easier to get home. Barely was beyond nervous about becoming a clan cat; but Ravenpaw was even more nevous and fearful than him, after all he had left the clan willingly; what would they say about him coming back home to Thunderclan.

"YES" Ravenpaw said, they leapt over the stream and began to walk through the forest.

"How do we find the camp?" Barley asked.

"Wherever there's plenty of Thunderclan scent, and I mean lots of it" Greystripe responded.

"There's lots of clan scent everywhere Greystripe" Millie pointed out mildly.

"I know, but still" Greystripe meowed.

"Smell that?" Ravenpaw asked, he scented recent cat scent.

"Yes, patrol stale" Greystripe said, "if we follow that, we should find the camp"

"Let's go" Barely said. They trotted off, following the scent trail. It was Greystripe who first spotted the cat.

"Spiderpaw!" Greystripe shot forward.

"Who" Barley asked confused.

"I don't know" Millie admitted.

"G-Greystripe" the black tom stammered. "you're alive" he suddenly noticed them, "and you brought friends"

"Oh, yeah this is Millie, Ravenpaw and Barley." Greystripe said, "you have no idea how happy I am to see you Spiderpaw."

"Actually it's Spiderleg now" Spiderleg puffed his chest out, "I'm a warrior now, I just wish Cinderpelt was still alive" he added softly.

"Cinderpelt's dead!" Greystripe exclaimed.

"I'll tell you the rest at camp, Firestar will be so happy to see you" Spiderleg waved his tail at them before turning and racing through the undergrowth, Greystripe and Ravenpaw on his heels, Barley and Millie followed more slowly.

"Firestar, Greystripe is back and he's brought friends" Spiderleg announced as they entered the camp.

"Greystripe?" Firestar leapt down from the highledge and raced over to them.

"Greystripe! Ravenpaw!" Firestar purred, "you're alive"

"Whose Greystripe mommy?" a little black she cat asked Squirrelflight.

"An old friend" she rmurmured.

"It's great to see you" Brambleclaw pushed his way through the crowd of cats to stand beside his leader.

"Oh. Greystripe, you remember Brambleclaw don't you; he's Thunderclan's new deputy" Firestar said awkwardly.

"It's ok Firestar. I understand" Greystripe said.

"Great to see you Barley, but you two doing here, little far from home" Firestar asked.

"We hought we might join Thunderclan" Ravenpaw said.

"If you'll have us" Barley added.

"Hey Firestar, this is Millie, a friend of mine" Grestripe introduced the she cat.

"Hi Millie" Firestar said politely. "Let me tell the clan that you're back, all of you; oh and Millie, Barley welcome to Thunderclan" Firestar bounded away and leapt onto the highledge.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highledge for a clan meeting" Firestar motioned with his tail for them to stand under the highledge.

"Ravenpaw, Barley are you sure you will stay" Firestar asked.

"Too far to go back" Barley answered.

"You know you will have to become apprentices, as will Millie" Firestar said.

"We know" Ravenpaw said, "just don't give me too young of a mentor" he teased.

"He won't" Brambleclaw said, he sat down beside Greystripe.

Firestar turned his attention to the assembled clan, "As you all now know, Greystripe is back and has brought with him Ravenpaw, Barley and Millie; today they told me all of them wish to stay in Thunderclan; so I must choose a mentor for them except for Greystripe." Firestar pasued thinking, "I have decided that Brightheart will be Ravenpaw's mentor"

Brightheart stepped forward and touched noses awkwardly with Ravenpaw. It was very awkward, especially since Ravenpaw was slightly larger than Brightheart.

"Barley your mentor will be will be Brackenfur" Firestar continued as Brackenfur stepped forward to touch noses with the older tom.

"I promise I'll do my best to make this not as awkward" Ravenpaw heard Brackenfur say. Brightheart stifled a chuckle of amusement.

"What he said" She mewed softly to him.

"Millie, you're mentor will be Greystripe, since you two already know each other, that will make it easier" Firestar said. Greystripe turned and touched noses with Millie, who was quietly beaming.

"Hazelpaw, why don't you show our new apprentices around camp while I speak with Greystripe and my deputy" Firestar leapt down.

"Yes Firestar" Hazelpaw said eagerly, she flicked her tail at Ravenpaw, ''this way" she mewed.


	3. Save the kit!

**Thunderclan**

Leader Firestar—ginger tom with green eyes

Deputy Brambleclaw—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Berrypaw

Medicine Cat: Leafpool—light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

Warriors

Dustpelt—dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Hazelpaw

Sandstorm—pale ginger she cat

Apprentice, Honeypaw

Cloudtail—long haired white tom

Apprentice, Cinderpaw

Brackenfur—golden brown tom

Apprentice, Barley

Thornclaw—golden brown tom

Apprentice, Poppypaw

Brightheart—white she cat with ginger patches

Apprentice, Ravenpaw

Ashfur—pale grey tom with dark blue eyes

Sorreltail—tortoishell and white she cat

Spiderleg—black tom with brown underbelly

Apprentice, Mousepaw

Brook—brown tabby she cat

Stormfur—dark grey tom with amber eyes

Whitewing—white she cat with green eyes

Birchfall—light brown tabby tom

Greystripe—grey tom with yellow eyes(formally of Thunderclan

Apprentice, Millie

Millie—small silver she cat(formally a kittypet)

Apprentices

Ravenpaw—black tom with a white tail tip(Formally a loner)

Barley—black and white tom(formally a loner)

Millie—small silver she cat(formally a kittypet)

Berrypaw—cream colored tom

Hazelpaw—grey and white she cat

Mousepaw—grey and white tom

Cinderpaw—grey tabby she cat

Honeypaw—light brown tabby she cat

Poppypaw—tortoishell she cat

Queens

Ferncloud—pale grey she cat(Foxkit and Icekit)Dustpelt

Daisy—cream furred she cat from horseplace

Squirrelflight—dark ginger she cat with green eyes(Hollykit, Lionkit and Jaykit)Brambleclaw

Elders

Longtail—pale tabby tom

Mousefur—dusky brown she cat

Chapter Three

Ravenpaw yawned; he was sitting outside the apprentice den. It had been a long and very uncomfortable night; in Ravenpaw's opinion the worst part of being a apprentice again was sleeping in the apprentice den, especially since he was older than his own mentor. Oh well, at least he had a nice mentor this time. Unlike Tigerstar, his ex-mentor, the whole reason he had left Thunderclan in the first place.

"This is going to be a long apprenticeship" Barley commented as he came out of the den. Nearby Brambleclaw Thunderclan's new deputy organized patrols.

"Dustpelt, you'll lead the sunhigh patrol, take Cloudtail, and Greystripe with you, Greystripe needs to learn the territory as soon as possible before he starts training Millie" Brambleclaw was saying.

"This'll be tough for Greystripe" Ravenpaw commented, "having to learn the territory and then teach it to his apprentice".

'Yep, I just hope that Brackenfur won't be too bossy" Barley tore at the grass with his front claws.

"Mm hm" Ravenpaw started to groom himself.

"Ready Ravenpaw" Brightheart said shyly nearby. Ravenpaw stood up and stretched.

"Yep, what are we going to do today _Brightpaw_" he asked innocently. He wasn't trying to be mean, he just wanted to remind her that he was still older than her, and had had some warrior experience; as he had trained to be a warrior before.

"I thought we could start by showing you around the territory" she said, she watched him through her good eye; I know you're older than me and have trained before her eye seemed to say, but you're still my apprentice. Ravenpaw nodded, satisfied that they'd reached an agreement.

"Ok, follow me" she said, she turned swiftly and disappeared through the camp entrance, Ravenpaw followed her; determined to show he was worthy of becoming a warrior quickly. Brightheart led him expertly through the forest until they reached a large tree.

"This is the sky oak" she announced, Ravenpaw sniffed around the tree, hoping for a mouse or two.

"Remember, you must hunt for the clan first!" Brightheart reminded him sharply.

"I know" Ravenpaw joined her.

"You have to hunt for the elders and Leafpool, you will clean out their bedding and check them for ticks, ok?" She was just ensuring he remembered, and he did; mainly because it was his least favorite job as an apprentice, checking for ticks.

"I understand." Ravenpaw replied.

"Ok, let's head to the Shadowclan border" she said.

"Alright, lead the way" he said, Brightheart nodded and bounded off. He wrinkled his nose up in disgust as they reached the border, a small clearing.

"Yuck, that's definitely Shadowclan; I didn't it was possible" Ravenpaw spat.

"What" Brightheart asked.

"I think Shadowclan's stench has gotten worse than last time I smelt them" Ravenpaw said.

"Good one" Brightheart laughed, "alright let's head down to the lake". She led the way through the unfamiliar forest until they reached a pebbly bank, lake water lapped at their paws.

"Wow, this is huge" Ravenpaw said.

"Yeah, first time I saw it, I couldn't stop staring; Cloudtail had to drag me away" Brightheart agreed. Suddenly a familiar scent caught his attention.

"Rabbit!" he yowled, racing after it.

"Ravenpaw wait!" Brightheart called. His paws barely touched the ground as he raced after the rabbit, only a few more steps and-

"Ow" he yelped, Brightheart had bit his tail.

"Whe I tell you to wait, you wait" she hissed.

"I almost caught it!" he snapped.

"Yeah, right as it ran onto Windclan territory too" she growled.

"Lucky thing she caught you when she did, otherwise you'd have a lot more pain than just a hurt tail" Tornear snarled. He was standing a few paces away from the border. Ravenpaw felt hot with embaressement.

"I see Ravenpaw's returned" Ashfoot, the new Windclan deputy spat.

"Who made you king of the mountain Ashfoot" Ravenpaw spat, she seemed more prideful than before.

"I'm Windclan's deputy, since Onestar became leader" Ashfoot spat, "but then again you wouldn't know that would you, since you abandoned Thunderclan. Ravepaw felt his fur bristle in fury.

"Come on Ravenpaw, just ignore them" Brightheart meowed turning away from the Windclan cats. Ravenpaw followed her.

"Still an apprentice Ravenpaw" Tornear sneered as they walked away.

"I'm sorry" Ravenpaw mewed, "I should have been paying attention, I guess I'm just not used to having borders yet"

"It's ok, it's only your first day; just promise me you'll pay attention next time" Brightheart mewoed.

"I promise" Ravenpaw had never felt more mousebrained in his life.

"Wait do you hear that" Ravenpaw asked. They listened quietly for a moment.

''Kits!" Brightheart spat alarmed, she sped past Ravenpaw into the bushes. Ravenpaw raced after her. Suddenly a little grey tom raced past him, a ox on his heels. Ravenpaw sunk his teeth deep into the fox cub's neck, killing it almost instantly.

"Hhey kit, stop!" Ravenpaw bolted after the little kit. His scent glands told him they were about to reach the camp and from the wrong side!

"No!" Ravenpaw put on an extra burst of speed and grabbed the tom by his tail right as the kit's front paws went over the edge of the stone wall.

"Ow!" the tom yowled.

"Jaykit!" it was Whitewing. The white she cat stared up at Ravenpaw who hauled the tom back onto solid ground.

"What are you doing out here!" Ravenpaw hissed furiously. Even he knew after countless moons as a loner that kits never left the camp unless it was important.

"My sister, brother and I wanted to catch the fox cubs, but they were too big for us" Jaykit mewed softly, the tom was trembling with fear as he realized how close he had come to falling to his death.

"Thanks; Ravenpaw isn't it" Jaykit mewed.

"Yes, now let's get you back to camp, the safe way" Ravenpaw picked up the tom, and suddenly realized why the tom hadn't realized where he was going. He's blind! Ravenpaw realized.

When he got back into the camp, Brightheart was already there with Jaykit's littermates who were being scolded by Firestar and their parents Squirelflight and Brambleclaw. Ravenpaw walked over to Firestar and set Jaykit down.

"Jaykit almost fell into the camp on the wrong side" Ravenpaw muttered to Firestar.

"Thank you for saving him" Squirelflight meowed to Ravenpaw.

"You're welcome Squirelflight" Ravenpaw dipped his head to her and looked at his mentor Brightheart.

"Le'ts go hunting" Brightheart said, "and don't worry Firestar we'll kill the last fox cub if we see it" she called over her shoulder as they headed out of camp again.

"Spiderleg, you and Brackenfur, go with Barley and find that cub in case Brightheart and Ravenpaw don't" Firestar meowed.


	4. Cerimony

**Thunderclan**

Leader Firestar—ginger tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Hollypaw

Deputy Brambleclaw—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Berrypaw

Medicine Cat: Leafpool—light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Jaypaw

Warriors

Dustpelt—dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Hazelpaw

Sandstorm—pale ginger she cat

Apprentice, Honeypaw

Cloudtail—long haired white tom

Apprentice, Cinderpaw

Brackenfur—golden brown tom

Apprentice, Barley

Thornclaw—golden brown tom

Apprentice, Poppypaw

Brightheart—white she cat with ginger patches

Apprentice, Ravenpaw

Ashfur—pale grey tom with dark blue eyes

Apprentice, Lionpaw

Sorreltail—tortoishell and white she cat

Spiderleg—black tom with brown underbelly

Apprentice, Mousepaw

Brook—brown tabby she cat

Stormfur—dark grey tom with amber eyes

Whitewing—white she cat with green eyes

Birchfall—light brown tabby tom

Greystripe—grey tom with yellow eyes(formally of Thunderclan

Apprentice, Millie

Apprentices

Ravenpaw—black tom with a white tail tip(Formally a loner)

Barley—black and white tom(formally a loner)

Millie—small silver she cat(formally a kittypet)

Berrypaw—cream colored tom

Hazelpaw—grey and white she cat

Mousepaw—grey and white tom

Cinderpaw—grey tabby she cat

Honeypaw—light brown tabby she cat

Poppypaw—tortoishell she cat

Lionpaw-golden tom

Hollypaw-black she cat with green eyes

Queens

Ferncloud—pale grey she cat(Foxkit and Icekit)Dustpelt

Daisy—cream furred she cat from horseplace

Squirrelflight—dark ginger she cat with green eyes

Elders

Longtail—pale tabby tom

Mousefur—dusky brown she cat

Chapter Four

"Hey Squirrelflight, how's Jaykit doing?" Ravenpaw asked; he had gotten done with his apprentice duties faster than his denmates so he had decided to check up on Jaykit, whom he saved only three days ago.

"I'm fine!" Jaykit snapped.

'Hey Ravenpaw" Lionkit called, "We're going to be apprentices soon" the little golden tom announced.

"Not if you keep on getting in trouble you won't" Squirrelflight snapped sharply.

"Sorry Squirrelflight" Hollykit apologized.

"Just don't do it again and you'll be fine" Ravenpaw purred. I wish I was already a warrior; then maybe I could apprentice Lionkit or Hollykit.

"I'm going to be a warrior too" Jaykit said, almost as if he had read Ravenpaw's thoughts.

"Sure you are, when Hedgehogs fly" Ravenpaw muttered as he left. The sun warmed his fur as he stepped outside the nursery.

"You ok Ravenpaw?" Firestar asked. He was sitting nearby. Ravenpaw sat down beside him.

"Do you really believe Jaykit will become a warrior Firestar" he asked his old friend. Firestar shifted uncomfortable.

"No, Jaykit's blind; I've talked to Leafpool about mentoring him, and she's agreed to" Firestar sighed. "I just hope he doesn't take it to heart".

"Don't worry about, you're doing your best" Ravenpaw lay his tail tip on Firestar's back in a gesture of comfort.

"Speaking of which, I think it's time you became a warrior Ravenpaw" Firestar met Ravenpaw's gaze.

"Really, but I haven't even had my assessment yet" Ravenpaw said.

"What's an assessment?" Barley asked; he had finally finished battle training with Brackenfur.

"It's a test to see if you're ready to become a warrior" Sandstorm sat down on Firestar's other side. Firestar gave his mate's head a quick lick.

"Anyway, I have a ceremony to preform" Firestar stood up, stretched and walked over to the skyledge; lazily leapt up and called the clan.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the skyledge for a clan meeting" Firestar's call brought the entire clan except for Ferncloud and her kits into the clearing. Ravenpaw sat by Barley and Gresytripe. Why's Squirrelflight's kits at the meeting fo-, duh. It was their apprentice ceremony.

"Lionkit, please step forward" Firestar instructed. The little golden tom walked beneath the skyledge. I _haven't seen an apprentice ceremony in forever_ Ravenpaw thought. "From this moment on you will be known as Lionpaw until you have received your warrior name"

"Ashfur, you did a fine job with Birchfall, and he is a credit to his clan; you will mentor Lionpaw" Ashfur stepped forward to touch noses with Lionpaw, suddenly Ravenpaw was back at his original apprentice ceremony.

"_Ravenkit, you will be known as Ravenpaw until you have earned your warrior name; your mentor will be Tigerclaw" Bluestar had said as the huge tabby had stepped forward. The day that ruined my life, Bluestar you just had to choose Tigerclaw as my mentor didn't you; I would have become a warrior long ago if not for him. _Ravenpaw thought.

"Jaykit, I know as does the entire clan of your-" Firestar paused,-"disabilities, I have decided that you won't become a warrior but a medicine cat, Leapool has agreed to train you" Leafpool stepped forward to touch noses with her new apprentice.

"What, but I don't want to be a medicine cat!" Jaykit spat, "I can fight just like my brother and sister" he hissed.

"Jaypaw you will be a medicine cat or an elder, I'm sorry; a blind cat can't fight well, and I'm not going to let you get yourself killed" Firestar spoke firmly.

"Fine" Jaypaw muttered, he stomped up to Leafpool and touched noses with her.

"She'll have her paws full with one" Ravenpaw muttered to Barley and Greystripe.

"He's just upset" Greystripe said. Ravenpaw nodded, but wasn't convinced.

"Hollykit, you will be known as Hollypaw until you have earned your warrior name; I have decided to take you on as my own apprentice" Firestar leapt down to touch noses with the black she cat. A soft murmuring broke out; Ravenpaw guessed Firestar hadn't had an apprentice in a while. The black she cat trembled with excitement as she touched noses with her clan leader.

"I have another anoucement as well" Firestar said, "As you know, several sunrise ago we took in Millie and Barely as new apprentices, even though they had no warrior blood, as we did Daisy several moons ago. Millie has stated that she wishes to keep her name as did Barley but Daisy wishes to have a warrior name; Daisy please step forward" Firstar instructed. Hollypaw joined her brothers in the crowd. Daisy stepped forward to stand I front of her leader.

"From this moment forward you will be known as Daisyheart, in honor of your loyalty to Thunderclan. And we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan" Firestar rested his head on hers for a moment before stepping away.

"Lionpaw, Jaypaw, Hollypaw, Daisyheart" the cats cheered.

"Just wait Barley, that'll be us soon" Ravenpaw whispered closing his eyes.


	5. Warrior at last!

**Takes place during Power of Three; Book One: The Sight**

**Thunderclan**

Leader Firestar—ginger tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Hollypaw

Deputy Brambleclaw—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Berrypaw

Medicine Cat: Leafpool—light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Jaypaw

Warriors

Dustpelt—dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Hazelpaw

Sandstorm—pale ginger she cat

Apprentice, Honeypaw

Greystripe—grey tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Millie

Cloudtail—long haired white tom

Apprentice, Cinderpaw

Brackenfur—golden brown tom

Apprentice, Barley

Thornclaw—golden brown tom

Apprentice, Poppypaw

Brightheart—white she cat with ginger patches

Apprentice, Ravenpaw

Ashfur—pale grey tom with dark blue eyes

Apprentice, Lionpaw

Sorreltail—tortoishell and white she cat

Spiderleg—black tom with brown underbelly

Apprentice, Mousepaw

Brook—brown tabby she cat

Stormfur—dark grey tom with amber eyes

Squirrelflight—dark ginger she cat with green eyes

Whitewing—white she cat with green eyes

Birchfall—light brown tabby tom

Apprentices

Ravenpaw—black tom with a white tail tip(Formally a loner)

Barley—black and white tom(formally a loner)

Millie—small silver she cat(formally a kittypet)

Berrypaw—cream colored tom

Hazelpaw—grey and white she cat

Mousepaw—grey and white tom

Cinderpaw—grey tabby she cat

Honeypaw—light brown tabby she cat

Poppypaw—tortoishell she cat

Lionpaw-golden tom

Hollypaw-black she cat with green eyes

Queens

Ferncloud—pale grey she cat(Foxkit and Icekit)Dustpelt

Daisyheart—cream furred she cat from horseplace

Elders

Longtail—pale tabby tom

Mousefur—dusky brown she cat

Chapter Four

"Are you ready Ravenpaw" Greystripe asked. Ravenpaw looked at him and Firestar. He nodded.

"More than ready" Ravenpaw said. He was standing with Barley and Greystripe while Firestar spoke to their mentors about their assessment. _I'm finally having my assessment, I'm so close to becoming a warrior; take that Tigerstar! _

"Alright let's head out" Brackenfur said, he, Brightheart and Firestar walked over to them.

"Good luck" Firestar told them.

"I'd better wake Millie up. She still needs to work on her fighting moves" Greystripe bounded away. Ravenpaw's whiskers twitched in amusement.

"Come on Ravenpaw" Barley nudged him and they trotted through the entrance after their mentors. They soon reached the sky oak, where they stopped.

"Hunt as much possible prey as you can, and remember we'll be watching you" Brightheart said.

"Ravenpaw you'll hunt near the windclan border, Barley the other side of the territory" Brackenfur flicked his tail, "now go". Ravenpaw raced away from the Sky Oak, slowing to a trot and scented the air.

"Mouse" Ravenpaw fell into a hunting crouch and pin pointed the mouse's location. It was in front of a small ash tree, nibbling on a seed of some sort. Ravenpaw slid forward, his paws silent. With a final check on his position he pounced, biting through the mouse's neck; killing it instantly. With a purr of satisfaction Ravenpaw buried his prey and continued. Ravenpaw suddenly caught an unexpected scent, Brightheart. He looked up and saw her balancing on a tree branch nearby, watching him. Ravenpaw spotted a black bird and killed it with a single swipe of his paw. He buried it as well.

"How'd you do on your assessment Barley?" Ravenpaw mumbled through a mouthful of prey. It had taken him three trips to bring all of his prey back to camp.

"Good, I hope" Barley muttered, this was only his second loud of prey, but he hadn't caught as much as Ravenpaw though. When the entered the camp Brightheart and Brackenfur were talking to Firestar by the warrior's den. Ferncloud and her mate Dustpelt were watching their two kits Icekit and Foxkit play outside the nursery while Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight shared tongues. Ravenpaw sighed.

"I'll be right back" he meowed to his best friend.

"Where are you going?" Barley asked, putting his prey on the fresh kill pile.

"I'm going to talk to my brother" Ravenpaw slowly approached Dustpelt. Dustpelt looked up as he approached.

"Hello Ravenpaw" Ferncloud said politely.

"Ferncloud" Ravenpaw mewed.

"Are these your kits Dustpelt?" Ravenpaw asked, he mentally slapped himself, it was a very mousebrained question.

"Yes, this is Foxkit and Icekit; kits this is your uncle; Ravenpaw" Dustpelt meowed.

"Hi uncle Ravenpaw" Foxkit mewed.

"Were you really Tigerstar's apprentice?' Icekit asked.

"Yes, I really was; it's why I'm still not a warrior" Ravenpaw told his niece and nephew.

"You won't be an apprentice for much longer though, you did good on your assessment from what I hear" Dustpelt commented.

"I hope so" Ravenpaw glanced over at Firestar and Brambleclaw who were in deep conversation by the highledge.

"Hey maybe you'll get to go to the gathering tonight" Ferncloud said.

"Maybe" Ravenpaw felt a twinge of excitement mixed with fear; by now Windclan would know he was back and living with Thunderclan because of their encounter at the border. But what would the other clans think of his return?

"Anyway, I'll see you later" Ravenpaw walked back towards the apprentice den, where Hollypaw and Hazelpaw were playfighting.

"Hey Ravenpaw" Hazelpaw called, "are you going to the gathering tonight?"

"Don't know yet, Firestar hasn't told me." Ravenpaw sat down and began to wash himself.

"I hope I get to go, it'll be my first gathering" Hollypaw mewed.

"I don't know about that Hollypaw; after all you've only been an apprentice for a few days" Poppypaw said as she and her sister Cinderpaw joined them.

"So, I've done a great job so far I thought" Hollypaw meowed.

"And you're Firestar's apprentice! He has to take you, after all it would be kind of awkward if he announces he has an apprentice but he didn't bring you." Cinderpaw meowed.

"I think Firestar has plenty of news to announce at the gathering; this is one gathering I wouldn't want to miss" Mousepaw said, joining them. He must have gotten back from hunting with his mentor.

"Where's Lionpaw and Berrypaw?" Ravenpaw asked as Barley and Millie joined them.

"Out training with Ashfur" Millie said, settling down.

"Hey Millie when's your assessment?" Ravenpaw asked her.

"Firestar and Greystripe said it would be tomorrow, they wanted to wait until after the gathering" Millie flicked her tail at Firestar who was still talking to Brambleclaw nearby.

"Let all cats gather beneath the skyledge who can catch their own prey" Firestar yowled. The apprentices turned to watch their leader.

"As you know, tonight's the gathering. It's time to announce who will be going." Firestar said; when everyone was out of their dens including Daisyheart and Ferncloud.

"Greystripe, Sandstorm, Thornclaw, Ashfur, Spiderleg, Whitewing, Ravenpaw-" Firestar began. Ravenpaw was pleased to hear his name on the list of cats going; he hoped Barley would get to go too.

" Berrypaw, Honeypaw and Mousefur. The rest will stay here and guard the camp" Firestar announced. Ravenpaw sighed, it would only be him and Berrypaw and Honeypaw. At least he could share tongues with Greystripe and Firestar while he was there.

"I also have another announcement" Firestar said, "Brightheart and Brackenfur believe their apprentices are ready is this correct?"

"Yes, they did well on their assessment" Brackenfur nodded.

"Then, Ravenpaw, Barley please step forward. Ravenpaw, quivering stepped out of the crowd, Barley beside him. Firestar leapt down from the skyledge to stand in front of them.

"Barley, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Firestar asked him.

Barley's voice was clear and steady as he replied "I do".

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name, you will remain as Barley. Thunderclan welcomes you as a full warrior" Firestar rested his chin of top of Barley's head. Barley then stepped back to give Ravenpaw more room.

"Ravenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"

"I do" Ravenpaw never thought he would get a chance to say those words after he had been apprenticed to Tigerstar all those moons ago.

"You have served a very unique and hard apprenticeship Ravenpaw, one that has lasted many moons when you should have been made a warrior long ago; By the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name; from this moment on you will be known as Ravenwing, in honor of your great courage and patience, Thunderclan welcomes you as a full warrior" Firestar rested his chin on Ravenwing's head. Both purred loudly.

"I hope I gave you a name you like" Firestar whispered so that no other cat could hear them.

"It's perfect Firestar, thank you. For everything" Ravenwing stepped back as did Firestar.

"Barley, Ravenwing, Barley Ravenwing" Greystripe shouted.

"Barley, Ravenwing, Barley Ravenwing" all the other clan cats joined in, even Firestar who along with Greystripe yelled the loudest. This was the best day of Ravenwing's life.


	6. Dawn Patrol

**Thunderclan**

Leader Firestar—ginger tom with green eyes

Deputy Brambleclaw—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Leafpool—light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Jaypaw and Flampaw

Warriors

Dustpelt—dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm—pale ginger she cat

Greystripe—grey tom with yellow eyes

Cloudtail—long haired white tom

Apprentice, Dawnpaw

Brackenfur—golden brown tom

Thornclaw—golden brown tom

Brightheart—white she cat with ginger patches

Ashfur—pale grey tom with dark blue eyes

Sorreltail—tortoishell and white she cat

Spiderleg—black tom with brown underbelly

Squirrelflight—dark ginger she cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Whitewing—white she cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Birchfall—light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Tigerpaw

Ravenwing—black tom with a white tail tip

Barley—black and white tom

Berrynose—cream colored tom

Hazeltail—grey and white she cat

Mousewhisker—grey and white tom

Cinderheart—grey tabby she cat

Honeyfern—light brown tabby she cat

Poppyfrost—tortoishell she cat

Lionblaze-golden tom

Hollyleaf-black she cat with green eyes

Tawnypelt-tortioseshell she cat(Formally of Shadowclan)

Apprentices

Jaypaw-grey tom with blind blue eyes

Foxpaw-ginger tom

Icepaw-white she cat

Flamepaw-ginger tom(formally of Shadowclan)

Tigerpaw-dark brown tom(formally of Shadowclan)

Dawnpaw-tortishell she cat(formally of Shadowclan)

Queens

Ferncloud—pale grey she cat

Daisyheart—cream furred she cat from horseplace(Toadkit, Rosekit)

Millie—small silver she cat(Briarkit, Bumblekit, and Blossomkit)Greystripe

Elders

Longtail—pale tabby tom

Mousefur—dusky brown she cat

Chapter Five

It had been nearly three moons since he had become a warrior. Ravenwing was now sleeping in the warrior den along with Barley; they slept next to Greystripe and occasionally Millie, but she had moved to the nursery. Spiderleg and Daisyheart had had their kits, even though Spiderleg played with Toadkit and Rosekit, he was no longer mates with Daisyheart. Many of their apprentices had become warriors by now. But that wasn't the only change, Shadowclan encouraged by a rogue cat named Sol, had stopped following the rules of Starclan. Tawnypelt and her three kits, now apprentices had joined Thunderclan, to continue following the warrior code; while Dawnpaw and Tigerpaw were training to become Warriors, Flamepaw had wanted to become a medicine cat. Firestar had at first been reluctant to let Leafpool train two apprentices at once, but after a long debate and Leafpool stating that Jaypaw would soon be a full-fledged medicine cat, he had reluctantly agreed. Ravenwing yawned and stepped outside the warrior den in time to see Hollyleaf's tail vanishing through the entrance.

"I wonder where she's going this early, after all I'm on the dawn patrol" he wondered aloud, he decided that since she was already up she might as well go on the dawn patrol.

"Hey Hollyleaf" he called trotting over to the entrance. The black she cat spun around surprised.

"Hi Ravenwing" she said awkwardly. Ravenwing thought he scented Lionblaze, Dawnpaw, Tigerpaw and Jaypaw as well, but he dismissed it with a flick of his tail.

"Hey Ravenwing! You ready to go on patrol" Sandstorm called, she and Honeyfern slipped from the warrior's den.

"Yeah" he called trotting over. Hollyleaf tried to slip away again, but Sandstorm saw her.

"Hey Hollyleaf, since you're up you can go on Dawn patrol too" Sandstorm told her. Hollyleaf looked frustration but joined them; she fell in step beside Ravenwing.

"What were you doing up so early today" Ravenwing asked casually. He was just trying to make small talk.

"Hunting" Hollyleaf replied shortly.

"Oh" Ravenwing fell silent; he didn't know why he was so disappointed she didn't trust him. Sandstorm stopped ahead of them.

"We might as well hunt" she meowed. "we can bring back some fresh kill for the clan, especially since we have four extra mouths to feed"

"Alright" Honeyfern flicked her tail and disappeared in the undergrowth.

"Ok" Hollyleaf seemed happy about this. She quickly disappeared into the undergrowth. Ravenwing waited several moments before following her, tracking her by her scent trail.

"Oh no" he whispered. It led almost unwaveringly towards the Shadowclan border. He sped up, running straight into Lionblaze.

"Oof" he mumbled. Lionblaze's fur stood n end.

'Ravenwing what are you doing here!" Lionblaze demanded. Jaypaw, Dawnpaw, Flampaw and Tigerpaw were with him along with Hollyleaf.

"Hunting" Ravenwing lied. "What are you doing here?"

"We, we were hun-" Tigerpaw began.

"Don't lie! You wouldn't be hunting if you had them-"he jerked his head at Jaypaw and Flamepaw-"with you, so what are you really up to". He narrowed his eyes at them.

"We-we were hoping to convince Littlecloud to make a fake sign from Starclan to get Blackfoot and the rest of Shadowclan back on track" Hollyleaf tossed her sleek black head to throw him a firm answer.

"That's why you didn't want to go on Dawn patrol" Ravenwing said.

"Exactly" Hollyleaf meowed.

"You'll have to have some prey to take back to camp you know" he meowed.

"I'll hunt on the way back" Hollyleaf replied.

"We all will, well except for them" Lionblaze flicked his tail at the two medicine cat apprentices.

"I can always say I was showing Flamepaw some herb" Jaypaw muttered.

"Alright. See you back at camp" Ravenwing spun around and walked off, keeping alert in case prey was nearby.

He ended up catching a thrush and mouse for Hollyleaf, lying to the others by saying that she had come back and dropped her fresh kill off with his, and had told him that she was going to try to find more prey. He didn't like lying, especially not when it involved him pretending that he had caught nothing. He had then gone back and caught a rabbit, he was now struggling to bring back all three pieces of fresh kill. They were now entering camp.

"Nice catch Ravenwing" Hazeltail told him, as he set his prey on the fresh kill pile.

"The thrush and mouse is Hollyleaf's; she wanted to continue hunting so I brought it back for her" Ravenwing once again lied.

"Still a good sized rabbit" Hazeltail mewed.

"Have you seen Barley, we were going hunting together this afternoon" Ravenwing asked.

"He went hunting with Daisyheart" Hazeltail said.

"Oh" Ravenwing said. "I thought Daisyheart didn't hunt"

"She does, but she's not very good at it" Ashfur said, walking over to them.

"Hey Ravenwing, Firestar wants to see you in his den" Brambleclaw joined them. Ashfur stalked away from the group. What's his deal with Brambleclaw? Ravenwing wondered.

"Ok thanks" Ravenwing walked over to the skyledge and leapt up.

"Please enter" Firestar said. Ravenwing entered the den. Firestar was sitting in his nest, green eyes warm.

"You wanted to see me Firestar" Ravenwing meowed.

"Yes, I think it's time for you to take on an apprentice old friend" Firestar told him.

"Really" Ravenwing couldn't believe it.

"Yes" was Firestar's simply answer. "You'll mentor one of Daisyheart's kits"

"Thank you Firestar" Ravenwing said. "For everything you have ever done for me, including saving me from Tigerstar" Ravenwing told him.


	7. First Apprentice

**Thunderclan**

Leader Firestar—ginger tom with green eyes

Deputy Brambleclaw—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Leafpool—light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Jaypaw and Flampaw

Warriors

Dustpelt—dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm—pale ginger she cat

Greystripe—grey tom with yellow eyes

Cloudtail—long haired white tom

Apprentice, Dawnpaw

Brackenfur—golden brown tom

Thornclaw—golden brown tom

Brightheart—white she cat with ginger patches

Ashfur—pale grey tom with dark blue eyes

Sorreltail—tortoishell and white she cat

Spiderleg—black tom with brown underbelly

Squirrelflight—dark ginger she cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Whitewing—white she cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Birchfall—light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Tigerpaw

Ravenwing—black tom with a white tail tip

Barley—black and white tom

Berrynose—cream colored tom

Hazeltail—grey and white she cat

Mousewhisker—grey and white tom

Cinderheart—grey tabby she cat

Honeyfern—light brown tabby she cat

Poppyfrost—tortoishell she cat

Lionblaze-golden tom

Hollyleaf-black she cat with green eyes

Tawnypelt-tortioseshell she cat(Formally of Shadowclan)

Apprentices

Jaypaw-grey tom with blind blue eyes

Foxpaw-ginger tom

Icepaw-white she cat

Flamepaw-ginger tom(formally of Shadowclan)

Tigerpaw-dark brown tom(formally of Shadowclan)

Dawnpaw-tortishell she cat(formally of Shadowclan)

Queens

Ferncloud—pale grey she cat

Daisyheart—cream furred she cat from horseplace(Toadkit, Rosekit)

Millie—small silver she cat(Briarkit, Bumblekit, and Blossomkit)Greystripe

Elders

Longtail—pale tabby tom

Mousefur—dusky brown she cat

Chapter six

"Hey" Hollyleaf poked Ravenwing in the ribs with one of her claws. Ravenwing had been basking in the sun by the fresh kill pile when Hollyleaf and her friend had returned.

"What" Ravenwing stood up, turning to face her.

"Thanks, for covering me, with the lie about the fresh kill" Hollyleaf whispered.

"No problem, anyway did you convince Littlecloud?" Ravenwing asked softly, they walked away from the fresh kill pile.

"Actually we convinced Blackstar himself with a fake starclan sign, which actually turned out to be real" Hollyleaf whispered excitedly, her eyes shining.

"That's great Hollyleaf" Ravenwing purred.

"Hey Hollyleaf you coming?" Cinderheart, Hollyleaf's best friend called.

"Yeah" Hollyleaf called back, she turned and whispered to Ravenwing before she left. "Thanks Ravenwing".

"Firestar!" Birchfall called. He and his patrol had just gotten back, to Ravenwing's surprise Littlecloud was with them. Firestar leapt down from his den and raced across the clearing to meet them.

"What's going on" he demanded.

"I would like to speak to Tawnypelt if that's ok with you Firestar" Littlecloud mewed respectfully.

"Very well" Firestar flicked his tail at the she cat and she bounded over.

"Blackstar has renewed his faith in Starclan and the warrior code, he and I wish you and your kits to come back" Littlecloud mewed.

"I would like to" she looked at Firestar for permission.

"If that's where you wish to be then you may leave" Firestar said. The clearing was a buzz with the news of the former Shadowclan cats departure. After they left Firestar leapt onto the Skyledge.

"Let all cats able to catch their own prey gather beneath the skyledge for a clan meeting". Daisyheart and her kits joined the cats in the clearing, their fur well groomed. I'm going to get my first apprentice! Ravenwing wanted to yowl it to the world. Which one will be mine?

"Rosekit step forward" Firestar told her. She did.

"Until you have earned your warrior name you will be known as Rosepaw, your mentor will be Hazeltail. The she cat stepped forward and touched noses with the new apprentice.

"Toadkit step forward" Firestar said. "Until you have earned your warrior name you will be known as Toadpaw, your mentor will be Ravenwing". Ravenwing took a deep breath and stepped forward, he happily touched noses with his new and first apprentice.

"Rosepaw! Toadpaw! Rosepaw! Toadpaw!" Thunderclan cheered.


	8. Going Hunting

**Thunderclan**

Leader Firestar—ginger tom with green eyes

Deputy Brambleclaw—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Leafpool—light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Jaypaw

Warriors

Dustpelt—dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm—pale ginger she cat

Greystripe—grey tom with yellow eyes

Cloudtail—long haired white tom

Brackenfur—golden brown tom

Thornclaw—golden brown tom

Brightheart—white she cat with ginger patches

Ashfur—pale grey tom with dark blue eyes

Sorreltail—tortoishell and white she cat

Spiderleg—black tom with brown underbelly

Squirrelflight—dark ginger she cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Whitewing—white she cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Birchfall—light brown tabby tom

Ravenwing—black tom with a white tail tip

Apprentice, Toadpaw

Barley—black and white tom

Berrynose—cream colored tom

Hazeltail—grey and white she cat

Apprentice, Rosepaw

Mousewhisker—grey and white tom

Cinderheart—grey tabby she cat

Honeyfern—light brown tabby she cat

Poppyfrost—tortoishell she cat

Lionblaze-golden tom

Hollyleaf-black she cat with green eyes

Apprentices

Jaypaw-grey tom with blind blue eyes

Foxpaw-ginger tom

Icepaw-white she cat

Toadpaw-black and white tom

Rosepaw-red cream colored she cat

Queens

Ferncloud—pale grey she cat

Daisyheart—cream furred she cat from horseplace

Millie—small silver she cat(Briarkit, Bumblekit, and Blossomkit)Greystripe

Elders

Longtail—pale tabby tom

Mousefur—dusky brown she cat

Chapter seven

"Hey Barley where you going?" Ravenwing asked. He was sitting outside the warriors den sharing tongues with Greystripe and Firestar.

"I'm going hunting with Daisyheart" Barley mewed.

"I thought Daisyheart didn't hunt" Firestar meowed, puzzled.

"I'm teaching her" Barley said.

"Somebody's got a girlfriend" Greystripe teased.

"Oh" Barley looked put out, but then shrugged and walked off with Daisyheart.

"Anyway Greystripe, how's your kits?" Firestar asked.

"There great, they've been exploring outside the nursery now" Greystripe said with a touch of pride.

"That's good new Greystripe" Ravenwing mewed.

"Anyway, I told Brambleclaw I would be leading the sunhigh patrol so I better be going" Firestar stood up and stretched before walking over to where his deputy was giving orders to a few warriors.

"I'm going to go check on Millie, I told her I would bring her some fresh kill" Greystripe strode over to the fresh kill pile before heading towards the nursery. Ravenwing stood up as well. Might as well go hunting, I'll take Toadpaw with me he thought. Ravenwing headed over to the apprentice den and called:

"Toadpaw come on". A moment later the black and white tom poked his head out of the den.

"Yeah Ravenwing" Toadpaw emerged from the den to stand beside his mentor.

"I thought we might go hunting" Ravenwing said.

"Great, I can practice my stalking" his apprentice's eyes lit up.

"Ok, let's go" Ravenwing bounded over towards the camp entrance when a familiar voice stopped him.

"Where are you guys going?" it was Hollyleaf, her black fur seemed to make her green eyes glow.

"Hunting" Toadpaw replied cheerfully.

"Can I come with, my brother's out hunting with Cinderheart" Hollyleaf asked.

"Sure" Ravenwing's heart fluttered at the thought of spending some time with the black she cat.

"Ok, lead the way" Hollyleaf said. Ravenwing nodded and led the way out of camp, Toadpaw and Hollyleaf behind him. He felt self-conscious suddenly; It took him only a moment to realize he was in love with Firestar's granddaughter.

"Toadpaw, the mouse over in those bushes is yours" Ravenwing told his apprentice. Toadpaw scented the air and nodded; creeping up on the small creature silently, the way Ravenwing had taught him.

"I heard Leafpool's taking Jaypaw to the moonpool tonight to become a full-fledged medicine cat" Ravenwing commented.

"She is" Hollyleaf pressed up against Ravenwing's side, making his fur set ablaze. Ravenwing turned his head slightly and gave Hollyleaf's head a quick lick. A moment later Toadpaw returned with his mouse.

"Great job Toadpaw" Ravenwing told him. "Your stalking was done well."

"Thanks" Toadpaw's eyes lit up with happiness.


	9. The secret

**Thunderclan**

Leader Firestar—ginger tom with green eyes

Deputy Brambleclaw—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Leafpool—light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Jayfeather

Warriors

Dustpelt—dark brown tabby tom

Greystripe—grey tom with yellow eyes

Cloudtail—long haired white tom

Brackenfur—golden brown tom

Thornclaw—golden brown tom

Brightheart—white she cat with ginger patches

Ashfur—pale grey tom with dark blue eyes

Ferncloud—pale grey she cat

Sorreltail—tortoishell and white she cat

Spiderleg—black tom with brown underbelly

Squirrelflight—dark ginger she cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Whitewing—white she cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Birchfall—light brown tabby tom

Ravenwing—black tom with a white tail tip

Apprentice, Toadpaw

Barley—black and white tom

Berrynose—cream colored tom

Hazeltail—grey and white she cat

Apprentice, Rosepaw

Mousewhisker—grey and white tom

Cinderheart—grey tabby she cat

Poppyfrost—tortoishell she cat

Lionblaze-golden tom

Hollyleaf-black she cat with green eyes

Apprentices

Foxpaw-ginger tom

Icepaw-white she cat

Toadpaw-black and white tom

Rosepaw-red cream colored she cat

Queens

Daisyheart—cream furred she cat from horseplace

Millie—small silver she cat(Briarkit, Bumblekit, and Blossomkit)Greystripe

Sandstorm—pale ginger she cat(Redkit, Mosskit, and Duskkit)

Elders

Longtail—pale tabby tom

Mousefur—dusky brown she cat

Chapter eight

Ravenwing had never been more happy in his life. He lay beside Hollyleaf sharing tongues with her. Sandstorm and Firestar's kits Redkit, a red tom with green eyes, Mosskit, a pretty tabby that looked like Leafpool except she had blue eyes, and Duskkit, a light ginger tom with pale green eyes, were playing outside the nursery with Greystripe and Millie's kits, Briarkit, Bumblekit and Blossomkit. Their camp had been ablaze with fire only two days prior. Hollyleaf had been distracted ever since.

"Hollyleaf what's going" Ravenwing asked her.

"Promise not to tell" she whispered.

"I promise." He whispered back. Hollyleaf took a deep breath.

"Ashfur tried to keep me and my brothers trapped in the fire. Squirrelflight, the only way she got him to move was to reveal a secret she kept from everyone, even Brambleclaw" Hollyleaf said softly.

"What was it?" Ravenwing pressed.

"We're not Squirrelflight's kits. Leafpool and Crowfeather from windlcan are our real parents" Hollyleaf whispered hoarsely. "Me and my littermates should never have existed, we broke the warrior code just by being born".

"No, you didn't. Whatever they did, it's in the past Hollyeaf. You never did anything wrong, who cares who your parents are, I mean take Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt for example, their father is Tigerstar. You can't help who your parents are. I kow it must've been a shock, but you're a brave, beautiful young cat, let it go. If you don't something bad will happen" Ravenwing told her.

"Ashfur's going to reveal it at a gathering" Hollyleaf's voice was full of panic. "What if Firestar banishes us"

"He won't, let Ashfur blab, it'll only make him look like a fool" Ravenwing gave her ear a comforting lick.

"Ravenwing!" Barley hissed urgently. He had just gotten back from hunting with Daisyheart.

"What is it?" Ravenwing turned to look his best friend.

"Daisyheart, she-she's expecting my kits!" Barley was aglow with pride and happiness.

"That's great Barley!" Ravenwing gave his friend's cheek a quick lick of congratulations.

"Also Brambleclaw told me, Squirrelflight is expecting his kits and is moving to the nursery." Barley added, before walking away.

"Thunderclan will have plenty of kits, that's for sure" Hollyleaf murmured.

"I wish Honeyfern could be among them" Ravenwing sighed, the she cat had given her life to save Brairkit's from an adder that had gotten into camp.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the skyledge for a clan meeting" Firestar's familiar call brought everyone to the clearing. Ravenwing and Hollyleaf sat up to watch.

"Looks like Icepaw and Foxpaw are becoming warriors, I was wondering what Foxpaw was going to do since Squirrelflight is his mentor." Hollyleaf said.

"Foxpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life" Firestar asked.

"I do" Foxpaw replied.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you our warrior name, from this moment on you will be known as Foxleap" Firestar turned to Icepaw.

"Icepaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"

"I do"

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name, from this moment on you will be known as Icecloud".

"Foxleap, Icecloud, Foxleap, Icecloud" the clan cheered.


	10. I'm a father!

**Thunderclan**

Leader Firestar—ginger tom with green eyes

Deputy Brambleclaw—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Leafpool—light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Jayfeather

Warriors

Dustpelt—dark brown tabby tom

Greystripe—grey tom with yellow eyes

Cloudtail—long haired white tom

Brackenfur—golden brown tom

Thornclaw—golden brown tom

Brightheart—white she cat with ginger patches

Ashfur—pale grey tom with dark blue eyes

Ferncloud—pale grey she cat

Sorreltail—tortoishell and white she cat

Spiderleg—black tom with brown underbelly

Squirrelflight—dark ginger she cat with green eyes

Whitewing—white she cat with green eyes

Birchfall—light brown tabby tom

Ravenwing—black tom with a white tail tip

Apprentice, Toadpaw

Barley—black and white tom

Berrynose—cream colored tom

Hazeltail—grey and white she cat

Apprentice, Rosepaw

Millie—small silver she cat

Mousewhisker—grey and white tom

Cinderheart—grey tabby she cat

Poppyfrost—tortoishell she cat

Lionblaze-golden tom

Foxleap-ginger tom

Icecloud-white she cat

Apprentices

Toadpaw-black and white tom

Rosepaw-red cream colored she cat

Briarpaw-brown she cat with green eyes

Bumblepaw-grey tom with black stripes

Blossompaw-brown she cat

Queens

Daisyheart—cream furred she cat from horseplace(Snowkit, Mistkit)Barley

Sandstorm—pale ginger she cat(Redkit, Mosskit, and Duskkit)Firestar

Squirrelflight—dark ginger she cat with green eyes(Tawnykit, Goldenkit)Brambleclaw

Whitewing—white she cat with green eyes(Dovekit, Ivykit)Birchfall

Hollyleaf-black she cat with green eyes

Elders

Longtail—pale tabby tom

Mousefur—dusky brown she cat

Chapter nine

"Take it easy Hollyleaf" Jayfeather mewed. They were sitting in the nursery. Leafpool sat beside Ravenwing, to ensure Jayfeather was doing his job correctly. It was the first time Leafpool had let Jayfeather take over.

"Eat these they'll help" Jayfeather told his sister. Ravenwing glanced at his mate, she was breathing heavily, but according to Leafpool and the other nursery queens that was normal. Suddenly a shape landed onto the moss beside Hollyleaf, the first kit.

"A tom" Jayfeather anoounced, a second shape joined it's brother. "A she cat". Jayfeather put his paw on his sister's belly.

"Two more are coming" he announced. A few more moments passed and two more kits joined their siblings.

"Three toms and a she cat" Jayfeather told him, "Congratulations".

"Good job Hollyleaf" Leafpool mewed warmly; these kits would be her grandchildren and Firestar's great grandchildren. Leafpool and Jayfeather squeezed backwards to let Ravenwing get close to his mate. Three were black and one was silver.

"The silver one could be Bluekit after bluestar, the leader before Firestar" Ravenwing suggested.

"Ok, even though Bluekit's a tom. How about Nightkit for the black she cat" Hollyleaf mewed.

"Alright and Blackkit for the bigger black tom, the one with white on his nose" Ravenwing said.

"Bluekit, Nightkit and Blackkit, the last one will be Crowkit" Hollyleaf decided. Crowkit, after Crowfeather, her father.

"Bluekit, Nightkit, Blackkit and Crowkit" Ravenwing agreed. I'm a father Ravenwing thought happily, and I really do finally have a place in Thunderclan.

**Ooh, who will be the third in the prophecy now, Firestar has even more kin now, (Redkit, Mosskit, Duskkit, Goldenkit, Tawnykit, Dovekit, Ivykit, Bluekit, Nightkit, Blackkit and Crowkit) who will be the last cat in the prophecy There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws? I'll be writing a new story that takes place during Omen of the Stars; it will take place almost directly after my version of Power of Three.**


End file.
